


Kinktober Day 11: Anonymous Sex

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mystery Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: You can basically picture whoever you want to be the mystery man fucking Levi.. and I won't tell you who I pictured when writing it~ Enjoy.





	Kinktober Day 11: Anonymous Sex

_How the hell had he agreed to this? _Surely, it was Hanji’s blabbering, excited mouth mixed with the strong whiskey at the bar two weeks prior. “It’s an amazing, thrilling experience! I had no idea who the guy was- no idea who was touching me, or kissing me…” She trailed off with a look of pure bliss.

“Isn’t that fucking risky? The guy could be a creep. He could have a disease or- or take advantage of your vulnerability to hurt you. What if he just kidnapped you and sold you on the black market?!” Levi rambled off the reasons why having sex with an unknown _stranger _was the stupidest thing he ever heard.

“No no no- listen. You get bloodwork done to prove you’re clean, and the other person! You can choose to know details, or not. It’s thrilling, really Levi! You should try it. Best sex I ever had. And I didn’t even have to do any work!” She cackled, grinning in her special, maniacal way. “I’m signing you up. You need to get laid.”

“W-what?! I do not! I got laid… It wasn’t that long ago…” He trailed off, realizing that- fuck, it had been _months. _

“Come on, you have to try it! It’s safe, there’s like a whole security thing… Do you really think I’d do something so reckless?”

“Yes.”

“Okay! Dumb question.” Another whiskey and a lengthy application later, Levi was on the waiting list. When he’d gotten the call requesting bloodwork, he was shocked. And for some fucking reason, he did it- handing over his health to some random office specializing in… How did they phrase it? _‘Romantic, freeing, shameless sex’. _As if there could ever be such a thing. Even more shocking, was when he agreed to the appointment date and time, drove there, and walked in. _Why was he doing this, again? _Right, to be thoroughly and guiltlessly fucked.

Since Hange had recommended him, he got a free ‘session’. It was then, that Levi realized he was _soliciting sex. _Sure, he wasn’t paying for it, but he was fucking hiring someone for sex! How had he come to this low point?? Hange. Goddammit, he got roped up in another of her schemes. By a blonde at a desk, he was given a keycard for a room and a few other objects. A blindfold, silk and large enough to cover most of his face- to keep his identity hidden as well; a lovely black, silk robe; a bottle of champagne; and the promise of a good time. Once he found the room and let himself in, he was in awe of the extravagance. It wasn’t some shitty, gross motel to fuck in- no, this was a really fancy place. Clean, smelled lovely… Levi glanced at the clock. _“Be undressed and blindfolded by eight sharp, he’ll be in then.”_ He was instructed, meaning he had about fifteen minutes to sip his drink, get changed into his robe…or get the hell out. But really…by now, he wasn’t going to leave. He’d come all this way, gotten up here, he may as well fucking go through with it all.

And so he drank his bubbly, slowly undressed and slid on the silky robe, tying it shut. He stared at the blindfold, hands trembling with nerves and…it wasn’t fear, right? Maybe it was actually excitement. _Fuck, it was five till eight. _Levi slid the blindfold over his eyes, the elastic band keeping it snug to his face. His identity was hidden, as was the stranger who would be entering the room in just moments. Levi had filled out an…_extensive _application, listing his interests and kinks- way more than he’d ever wanted to disclose to anyone, let alone strangers. He was interested in bottoming, in being spoiled with touches and pleasure. He had little interest in taking any control, willing to let himself be just good and fucked. Apparently, the lady who’d called him had- ‘just the right guy in mind’. These five minutes felt like an eternity to a blindfolded, anxious Levi. He was sure he could hear his own heart hammering from where he kneeled on the bed. He chewed on his bottom lip, hands in fists on his lap, hearing every little sound of the place- every little creak or thump; until finally… A series of three knocks sounded on the door.

_‘Shit, fuck, he’s here! Fuck- it’s too late to back out.’ _Levi’s internal rambling made him even more nervous, before croaking out a stuttered, “C-c-come in!” His ears picked up on the distinct sound of the knob turning, the door swinging open on somewhat squeaky hinges- thudding footsteps as the man entered the room. Levi felt tense, he felt every muscle twitching as he held his breath- ears straining with utter curiosity of _who it was. What did he look like? What would his voice sound like? Oh fuck- what if he hated the sound of his voice?? _The door softly shut- though it sounded loud to Levi’s attuned ears. The man stepped closer, his footsteps becoming louder- stopping by the bed. Levi shuddered a little, because although he could not see the man, he could feel his eyes on him. Scanning, taking in the sight of him clad scantily in a robe. His cheeks burned hot- and he was certain a red hue was formed on them.

“Good evening.” _Oh…oh. Oh, that would do quite nicely. _The deep tone of his voice sent shudders down Levi’s body, a nearly inaudible gasp slipping past his now parted lips. The man chuckled softly, and a pressure on the bed meant he’d sat down or moved onto it. Levi was frozen though, unable to move or react. “This must be your first time, little one. I hope you know I won’t hurt you.” The nickname left Levi to believe the man was larger than him- though who wasn’t?

“It is…” He breathed out, licking his suddenly dry lips. A hand suddenly on his chin made him jerk, but firm fingers kept him pretty much in place.

“The blindfold makes things feel more…_intense, _does it not? I’ve read your profile, and I’m quite confident I can give you what you want. But, on the off chance that it becomes too much… I’d like you to say the word ‘Maria’.” The man explained, fingers stroking Levi’s jaw and cheek lightly.

“Maria… I got it. Not my first safeword,” Levi commented, lips twitching into a hint of a grin. The bed dipped, indicating the man shifted closer, hot breath suddenly fanning over Levi’s left earlobe.

_“Good. _I look forward to pleasing you.” That hot, velvety voice in his ear made Levi shiver, tremble in anticipation… and his cock twitch with interest.

“Then what the fuck are you waiting for?” He hissed, squirming and beginning to loosen up a bit- his nerves being quickly replaced with a flaming desire. Fuck, he wanted to be _touched, _and _fucked, _and _licked. _The mystery man chuckled again, the lack of pressure indicating he stood from the bed once more.

“Oh, you’re mouthy and a bit impatient. That should make this plenty fun. Relax, kitten, I need to get undressed. A little delayed satisfaction never hurt anyone.” Behind the blindfold, Levi rolled his eyes, shifting from his position to lay on his back, painfully aware of the compromising position he was putting himself in. Wearing the robe and nothing else put his thighs on clear display, and he thought he heard a content hum from the man in the room. “Are there any nicknames that you don’t want me to call you?” The question caught Levi off guard, as he was busy listening to the sounds of the man shedding his clothing.

“Ah… No, nothing I can think of. But- um, what do I call you..?” He asked in return, the nerves firing up once more.

“I suppose that’s your choice. _Sir, Master, handsome, baby- _I’m open to anything, really.” Levi’s cheeks burned hotter from those options, his neglected cock growing with interest. “You have a truly lovely body. I’m assuming there’s a great ass to accompany that?” It almost seemed like a hint, and Levi was more than up for the challenge. He kneeled up once more, and tugged the string keeping his robe shut. It fell to the bedding, and Levi- unashamed- turned his body away from where the man’s voice came. _“Fuck… _I was right,” the man moaned, sending ripples of pleasure up Levi’s spine.

“You can cut the flattery. I already paid.” Levi, as curt and abrupt as ever, interjected. The man, to his credit, only chuckled. A hand on Levi’s hip startled him, and he mentally cursed at the big ass hands the man had.

“But look how red you get, when I compliment you. Ah, that’s right, you can’t.” Was the man fucking _teasing him? _“Besides…” the other hand joined on his opposite hip, and the bed dipped down as the man climbed on. _“I only speak the truth.” _Whispered in his ear, making him shudder and press into the touch. From there, it was slow and sensual- those hands sliding up his waist to his chest, barely brushing his hardened nipples. Then back down, to grope the soft flesh of Levi’s hips and lower, fingertips barely brushing the dimples of his lower back- just above his ass.

_“Hnngh… _You’re doing that on purpose,” he panted out, squirming a little.

“Doing what on purpose, dove?”

“Avoiding where I want to be touched the most,” Levi half-whined, feeling desire flooding his body from head to toe. Wherever the man’s hands landed felt like fire, heat simmering his pale skin. The man, once again, breathed out a soft laugh- his hands sliding around to Levi’s front.

“Like…_here?” _fingertips ever-so-gently brushed Levi’s now fully-grown erection, drawing out a gasp of pleasure.

“Yeah- _there.” _He hissed, hips pushing eagerly for more- but those hands were retracted.

“Too bad you forgot… You’ve given me the reigns, handed over control. When you’re touched, how _much _you’re touched- it’s all up to me.” The way those words were growled in his ear made Levi’s whole body tremble with anticipation, and he found himself thinking- _yes, I could give control to someone like this. _

“Yes, Sir.” Levi purred, breathy and wanton- and amused when the man moaned softly in response. A rather undignified squeal left his lips when the man pushed him down onto all fours- rather than kneeling. He quickly got into the position, however, arching his back and spreading his legs.

“Your body is just… Fucking perfect, jesus,” the man sighed, noises of rummaging through the nightstand being heard. A quick and pretty harmless slap to his pale ass cheek made Levi gasp and moan- fisting the sheets with pure impatience flowing through him. Fuck, he was so achingly hard and the man barely touched him. The sudden feeling of cold lube drizzling down his crack made him jolt- shivering a bit. “Cold, hm?” The man teased, finger soon following the line to slide along Levi’s most intimate parts. When he brushed over his eager hole, Levi moaned soft- hips pushing back when he circled it in such a slow, maddening pace.

“I’m not made of motherfucking glass, you shit stain. Hurry it up!” Levi practically snarled, crying out when a harsh slap hit his very exposed thigh.

“I’m not sure I like your tone, kitten. Maybe I’ll just fuck your thighs instead, leave that little hole clenching around nothing- unfilled.” The threat rang in Levi’s ears, and he found himself mumbling a little apology. Clearly pleased with this, his mystery man resumed the teasing rubbing, and finally- _finally _pressed that first finger inside. Levi felt like he’d waited forever, breathing out a deep moan at the feeling of _something _finally inside him. From there the man was slow and tactical, and Levi had to wonder how many asses he’d stretched in his life. When he was three fingers in, stretching him to what Levi believed to be overkill- he was really getting impatient again.

“Your dick can’t be _that big, _I can take it.” Levi huffed, steadily rocking into every thrust of those thick digits.   


“I wouldn’t be so sure,” he chuckled, crooking his fingers just right- Levi seeing stars from the pleasure as a lewd moan erupted from his lips. The man applied firm pressure to his prostate, massaging and teasing- drawing out some embarrassing and lewd sounds from the usually stoic raven. “Ohh you sound hot. You gonna come from just my fingers, little one?”

_“Fuuuck, maybe.” _Levi groaned, arms dropping to lower his face to the bed- inadvertently pushing his ass up higher. The man simply hummed, his free hand sliding around to tease and lightly stroke Levi’s leaking cock- drawing out even more obscene sounds. He was definitely going to come- it had been way too long with no real release! And now all the stimulation was making him… _“Oh fuck!” _He cursed loudly as he tensed up- shooting his release over the sheets and the man’s hand. The fingers withdrew, leaving Levi to pant and shudder, coming down from his lovely high.

“We aren’t done yet, don’t get too relaxed,” came the chuckle from the mystery man, who grasped Levi’s hips to fix his lazy position into one for better access. When Levi felt the man’s cock rub along the crease of his ass, he gasped. _He was fucking big- no, he was huge! _“I told you.” He chuckled, the slick sound of more lube being applied audible to Levi’s finely tuned ears. Oh, he was so fucked… _Literally. _He wasn’t going to be able to walk after this, not for a couple hours at least.

“Holy fuck… How do you walk around with that thing everyday?” Levi hissed, squirming on the bed as the man lined his impressive length up- teasingly pushing and then pulling back.

“Don’t you worry, I manage just fine,” he chuckled, amused when Levi’s huffs turned into little whines. “You make lovely sounds… it makes teasing you even more fun.”

“S-shut the fuck up and- _ah!” _Levi’s impatient rambling was cut off as the tip of the man’s length slid inside, stretching him open. He was all moans and gasps, whimpers and shudders, reminding himself to relax as the man slid inside.

“That’s it- good… Fuck, you’re tight. Relax, kitten.” The man’s smooth voice did wonders in making him stay calm, the hands massaging his hips even more so. After what felt like an eternity, the man moaned deeply in pleasure. “I’m in… Oh, fuck. You’re so _tight and hot, _you feel incredible.”

“S-shit! You’re huge… Oh fuck-“ Levi gasped, shuddering and twitching. The man’s length was so large, every move shifted his prostate- constant little jolts of pleasure washed over him as the man grinded into his heat.

“I’m going to move- and you’re gonna take it, sweet thing. You have your word, though. Remember that.” It was as good a warning as any, and Levi cried out when he pulled out- just to slam back in. From there, the gentleness dissolved into something more carnal- more animalistic. _And it was just what Levi needed. _He moaned and groaned into the pillow, gasping when a tug of his hair shifted his face so his moans were no longer muffled. “Let me hear it- fuck, you sound filthy…” And he did, Levi did sound obscene, as did the squelching of the lube as he was fucked so perfectly. His cock was hardening all over again, the expert way the man fucked him was something he’d be feeling for days.

_“Nghh- fuck! Harder, Sir!” _He gasped out, hardly believing this voice was his own- sounding so pathetic and fucked, so needy and fucking slutty. But it was so _good, _Levi didn’t even have time to be ashamed of himself. The man held him down and fucked him without mercy, his hands bruising his hips and his teeth leaving bite marks in his back and neck. It was all too much, the blindfold, the sensations coursing through his body- Levi felt on edge, ready to explode and fade into a much needed sleep. He panted and moaned, gasped and shuddered, mumbled incoherent words. When the hand began to stroke his cock, Levi _screamed in pleasure, _tensing up and riding out the most incredible orgasm that he’d ever experienced.

For a moment, everything went still and quiet. He panted and caught his breath, vaguely aware of the mystery man finishing himself off by stroking himself- releasing on Levi’s back with a heady groan. They were quiet, and the man rose from the bed- returning with a warm cloth, which he used to wash Levi’s spent body. “You did good, so good… I hope you had a nice time.” That voice was gentle now, more calm and soothing. “You can rest for as long as you need to.” And Levi did just that, dozing off into a peaceful, sated sleep.

* * *

When he woke hours later, he was confused and disoriented. His blindfold was gone, a blanket draped over his nude form. When he sat up, he hissed as the strain of his hips and ass were evident. A pack of aspirin and a glass of water sat on the nightstand, and he smiled to himself, taking them both. After a shower and redressing, Levi limped from the nice hotel and made his way home- all the while thinking about the mystery man. He’d never see him again. No, he wouldn’t do this again- it was a nice one time experience, but anything more would feel wrong. For a while, he stopped thinking about it altogether- only his dreams reliving the man’s voice.

Months later, when Levi headed to the office of his brand-new doctor- as his old one retired, creepy old fuck… He contemplated how different he felt just after that experience. He sat in the office, waiting to meet his new doctor.

“Good afternoon Mr….Ackerman?” Levi’s eyes shot up- mouth dropped open. **_That voice- there was no way…_**

**Author's Note:**

> UwU Cliffhanger. 
> 
> Twitter: charmolypiclevi  
Instagram: charmolypic.levi


End file.
